


Lies, Camera, Action

by larryent (orphan_account)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Cross Dresser Louis, Cute Larry Dates, Falling In Love, Haylor, Heartbreak, LGBT, Love, M/M, Model Louis, Smut, Solo Artist Harry, Top Harry, minor haylor, whatever nick and louis' ship name is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/larryent
Summary: The one where Harry is a solo artist dropping on the charts and Louis is a model who is being forgotten and their management team set them up to date - for publicity obviously. originally written by larryent .





	1. 0. Before the beginning.

Fame. Money. Popularity. 

Everything that Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson have in common. 

Both are openly gay and receive hate along with love for it. 

Louis Tomlinson is a 21 year old male model - everyone just fell in love with his sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He's modeled for Victoria's Secret, TOPSHOP, Vogue, Gucci and all those big companies. He loves runway shows and the flashes of the camera when wearing something silky - just not paparazzi. Absolutely not paparazzi. 

Harry Styles is a 22 year old singer - he got discovered from his covers on YouTube and that's how it all started. From then he has been doing tours, guest appearances and interviews. He is loved by all because of his deep soothing voice and good looks. 

Like all things - the high point of fame came to an end. 

Both of their management teams make a decision to put the two together just for publicity and to save their careers.


	2. 1. Going down by the hundreds.

Louis was loosing a lot of followers. A lot. Not just one or two a day but hundreds. His tweets were getting less and less retweets and favourites while his pictures were getting less likes than a month ago.

For Harry, it was the same. His tour had just ended a couple months ago and he was working on new music but he noticed his follower count was decreasing rather quickly. Not as much comments or people tagging him in pictures either.

Harry and Louis were from the same management company - Rey Management - but never met once.

Sure, Harry has seen a few pictures here and there of the model and Louis has heard some of Harry's songs but they weren't close. Never met in person once and it didn't effect either of them so both didn't care.

That was until they got called in to separate meetings.

"What are you trying to say?" Louis asked raising an eyebrow at Lucy, the head of the company, as she sat behind her desk.

"What I'm trying to say is," She trailed off, "You're not as big as you were weeks ago Louis."

He knew that, he knew it for sure. He had to stand on the sidelines as he saw his follower count getting lower and lower while he could do nothing about it.

"And?"

"I have an idea." Lucy said taking out a folder from a drawer in her desk and sliding it to Louis.

The model wrinkled his eyebrows, to him this whole meeting things seemed more like a drug exchange.

He opened the folder and his eyes scanned over the letter reading the words to himself before looking at the picture. He knew the guy from TV and what not, his name was Harvey?

"I'm proposing that you 'date' him." Lucy did air quotations.

Louis didn't answer - just stared at the women emotionless.

"Not romantically of course. More for publicity. We need you to be at the talk of town for fashion week." She explained.

"Publicity?"

"Yes, this stunt will get you back all your followers and if not more."

Louis nodded along still not sure.

Lucy saw his expression, "His name is Harry Styles - solo artist. I'm sure you've heard of him?"

Oh. Not Harvey then.

"Yeah, but I don't know him personally though."

"But you can get to know him." She smiled waving her hands around.

"This won't be for long, just until everyone everywhere has heard about you two and you're at the top again. It's for your career Louis."

He weighed the options.

He could date this guy and get back everything that slipped through his fingers but this time - he will not let his fame be washed away.

Worst that can happen is Harry could turn out to be a total ass.

"I'll do it."

One day after Louis' meeting it's Harry's turn.

Lucy stood at the side of her desk and greeted Harry warmly as he walked into her office.

"Nice to see you Harry." She shook his hand.

"Likewise." Harry said taking a seat on one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"I won't beat around the bush okay? Let's get down to business." Lucy spoke while rummaging through the pile of papers on her desk before pulling out a folder. "The reason I called you in here today was to discuss your career. You're being pushed aside Harry. Forgotten. And I - the genius woman I am - have created a plan."

She handed the folder to Harry who sat with his legs crossed. He took the folder and opened it immediately looking at the picture in the corner. The man had high cheekbones and sandy brown hair. Harry was sure he'd seen the man before but doesn't remember where.

"That is Louis Tomlinson. A male model."

"What does he have to do with my career?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows pouting his lips, models just look pretty don't they? He thought.

Lucy smiled, "He's going to save it while you save his."

"I don't understand."

She sighed sitting on her desk, "You're going to date Louis for publicity. It's not going to be for long as I've told him already but just till both of your careers are steady again."

Harry has done this before, with Taylor Swift before coming out as gay - sure he'd lost a few thousand followers after coming out but he didn't care. He couldn't take it 'dating' a girl - one as clingy and annoying like Taylor, he remembers how serious she took their relationship. Going as far as asking for them to get a house together when they were a few weeks into their relationship.

Harry was glad that this time it was a boy.

The worst that could happen is Louis is a total bitch.

"Okay, I'll date him."

But unfortunately, the worst happens to be true.


	3. 3. Bagels and Lana Del Rey.

One week later..

Louis pushed the door of the cafe open causing a soft ding from the bell above it. He stepped in with a light pink sundress adoring his figure - since it was mid-June the weather was hot. He paired his dress with his white TOMS and one of his many Michael Kors handbags. Louis was happy to say that he believed that anyone could wear whatever they like, whether it be skirts and dresses, make up or overly baggy clothes.

"How can I he-oh my god."

Louis took off his Aviators as small wrinkles formed in the corns of his eyes. He grinned at the barista who was squealing with her hand over her mouth.

"Hi."

She squealed louder her face turning a bit red. The young girl took a deep breath before speaking her voice shaking, "You're here too, this is the best day of my life."

Today was Louis' and Harry's first date. After last weeks rocky encounter, Lucy decided it would be best if they had time to cool off before dating. She chose a small cafe on a somewhat busy street because she knew that in no time there would be pictures of the two all over the media.

"Can I please have a picture?" The girl begged taking her phone from her pocket.

Louis nodded before leaning over the counter smiling brightly as he heard the snap of the picture. He could hear the hushed whispers from the other customers behind him and took a couple pictures with them too.

"You're way prettier in person, oh my god."

"Thank you Julie." Louis replied after taking a brief look on her name tag.

Julie took Louis' order and the two chatted. They talked about NYFW that was in a few months and she gushed about meeting Harry minutes before Louis walked in. Julie explained how he was in the back of the cafe by the large windows as she handed Louis his tea and bagel.

After bidding goodbyes, the model went to the back of the vintage looking cafe - it had cute little booths scattered around and stools by the counter, a couple fairy lights hung around some flashing in different colours. There were several posters on the walls promoting LGBT Pride and up-coming concerts.

Louis was sure that Julie had already posted or tweeted the photo of them together online, also some people were already freaking out about how Harry and Louis were at the same cafe at the same time.

Louis looked up from his steaming cup of tea in his hand and met eyes with Harry. He was sitting in a booth with his phone and cup on the table in front of him - he looked rather cute if you'd ask Louis with his hair framing his face and small pout on his lips. The model sat down in the booth across from the musician and began eating his bagel.

"Took you long enough." Harry mumbled after a couple moments of silence.

Louis simply rolled his eyes and continued eating. Across the street he could see a small group of people forming - most with their phone out.

Harry watched Louis eat and as if on cue his stomach growled, Louis looked away from the window and laughed, "Hungry?"

Harry blushed before nodding, "Yeah a bit. I'm going to go get a sandwich or something." He said already sliding out of the booth.

"Wait.." Louis trailed off, "You could have some of mine - for the pictures obviously."

Oh. Harry bit his lip and slid back into his spot, he reached for the other half of Louis' bagel before his hand was slapped.

"Ow." He frowned as he cradled his hand in his chest. 

"Here. Eat." Louis shoved the half of the bagel he was eating in Harry's face, "It's cute when people feed each other."

Harry glared and bit into the bagel humming as he pulled away, "That's so good."

Louis opened his mouth about to speak but got cut off;

"Now my life is sweet like cinnamon

Like a fuc-" - Radio, Lana Del Rey.

"Hello?" Harry said into his phone holding it up to his ear.

Louis watched Harry balance his phone in between his shoulder and cheek as he started tying his hair up in a bun. His little baby hairs framing his face perfectly and his deep green eyes complimenting his pink lips.

Harry chatted on his phone while occasionally taking bites of Louis' bagel as Louis went onto his phone. He went onto twitter;

@/royaltommo: hoLY SHOIT LOUIS IS OUT WITH HARRY ?? 

@/farmerharry: I CANT BREATHE MY TWO FAVES ARE ON A DATE 

@/jingleharrysballs: rip me

He tapped on the attached picture of the tweet and saw a photo of him feeding Harry his bagel probably taken from across the street. It was a bit blurry but you could tell it was the two of them.

Harry hung up his phone after saying bye and sipped on Louis' tea, "That was Lucy," He paused taking another bite of the other half of Louis' bagel, "She said that we're doing good."

Louis didn't speak instead pulling his breakfast closer to him guarding it from Harry. The singer rolled his eyes shifting in his seat.

"You like Lana?" Louis asked after a moment.

"Oh." Harry started remembering his ringtone, "Yeah, I do."

"She's amazing isn't she?" Louis continued.

"Mhm." Harry hummed, "What's your favourite song by her?"

And the two bonded over the celebrity. Around an hour after their date began Harry decided it was time to leave - the crowd outside getting a bit too loud.

Louis peeked his head out around a corner and saw his bodyguard, Sam, already outside. The model and singer stepped out of the cafe as the shouts increased. Louis squeezing through the crowd as Harry followed behind quietly. The black door of the car opened and Louis jumped in fixing his dress. Right after Harry got in next to him the car drove off.


	4. 4. Giving is best.

"I'm telling you Zayn, he just doesn't like me." Louis spoke into his phone in between his shoulder and cheek. Getting frustrated with his hair always falling over his eyes Louis huffed before dropping his phone onto his bed and putting it on speaker. Careful of his wet red nails Louis tied his hair back into a little bun and reached over to his bedside for a headband.

"I doubt it-" Zayn started.

"Hold on I'm getting another call." Louis cut of his friend and put Zayn on hold answering the other call.

"Hello?" Louis asked continuing painting the rest of his nails a bright red.

"Louis!"

Louis immediately recognized the voice and squealed, "Cara!"

"Want to do something tonight?" His friend asked. Louis could almost see her raising her eyebrow.

"I don't want to go outside today." All Louis really wanted was to curl up in his fuzzy blankets and have a movie marathon.

"That's fine, I'll be there in fifteen."

The familiar beep echoed through his room and Louis tapped on his screen, "I'm back."

He heard shuffling on the other line before Zayn cleared his throat, "Who was it?"

"Cara. She's coming over in a while." Said Louis blowing on his nails.

Zayn gasped dramatically, "She can come over and I can't?! Wow what a great friend you are."

The blue eyed boy giggled, "I never said that."

"I'll be there in ten."

While Louis was getting ready for his friends arrival, Harry was slipping on one of his many brightly coloured suits. This one was a vibrant blue with little white flowers all over it. His pants and jacket were matching so he decided to wear a white button up underneath. Harry put on his black boots and went down the stairs of his large home.

"Hi there little guy." He patted his cat on it's grey head. It purred under his touch and followed him around the kitchen. Harry finished making his tea and sat down on one of his stools going on his phone.

He texted his manager that he was leaving in a few and waited for a reply. Harry was going to attend a charity event. It was his first one in a while and he had to admit he was a bit scared. For any events that involved paparazzi Harry had never went alone always with a friend or a special friend. He brushed his fingers through his cat's, Quinn's, fur occasionally scratching.

Getting bored easily Harry logged onto Twitter and looked through his mentions;

@/livingwithhaz: @/Harry_Styles NEEDS TO MAKE A SNAPCHAT ASAP #harrymakeasnapchat

@/haroldsflowers: @/Harry_Styles looks better with louis than he ever did with taylor

@/flyingawayfrombs: while we wait for more larry pics @/Harry_Styles #harrymakeasnapchat

@/wereinaharrysituation: ill piss my pants if @Harry_Styles makes a sc #harrymakeasnapchat

Harry got up from his chair and put his mug into the sink.

What even was Snapchat?

Harry texted one of his friends still completely confused;

Me: what is a snapchat ?

Niall: u basically post pics on ur story n it lasts 24 hours n u send it to ppl only lasting a few secs

Me: how do you do a snapchat

Niall: ur worst than my aunt with technology

Me: so what do I do

Niall: well u need the app first dumbass

Me: :0

After texting Niall for everything he needed to know, Harry made an account and chose his emoji. It was a*banana emoji*. Harry went back onto Twitter and began typing; @/Harry_Styles: I'm all hip now ! I made a snapchat (: He attached a screenshot of his code thing and sent out the tweet grinning at the reaction he was getting. He checked the time and cursed rushing around his house, he needed to leave now or he'd be late. And Harry was a lot of things but he was never late. Never. After kissing his cat goodbye, Harry left out his front door and got into the car already waiting for him. Back at Louis' house, Zayn, Cara and Louis were dancing around to the radio that was blasting. Well, Louis and Cara were. Zayn didn't dance. Song after song the two giggled and jumped around. Until the radio host began speaking after a song finished, "As we promised here at *insert radio station*, it's gossip time!" Cheers flew out of the speakers as Louis and Cara plopped down onto the couch. "So recently people have been freaking out about..." The radio host talked for about five minutes till Louis got irritated about no music and got up to change it before he heard his own name. "That's right people! Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson were seen last week on a little breakfast date was it?" "Yeah it is David. They were sharing food which is totally goals." The co-host answered. "Hey, they could be good friends you never know." "Or they could be Hollywood's new it couple." "Angie, not everything you see is real." "Maybe not everything but I know this is." "Since we're on the topic, fans of the solo artist have been nonstop tweeting and posting about his new snapchat. Do you think we'll finally get a selfie?" "Not likely David." Far away Harry was on the red carpet answering questions; "-I try to help as much as I can, not just because it's what people want me to do but because it's what I want to do." The artist answered running a hand through his hair. "That's great Harry. We're proud of you." Just as he was walking away he heard them call him again. He turned back around. "What do you have to say about your date with Louis Tomlinson?" Harry looked up and met the reporter's eager eyes, they shouldn't be talking about this. It was a charity event and that's what they would focus on. Harry clears his throat before speaking into the microphone being shoved into his chest, "It was a nice morning we had but let's just focus on giving today."


	5. 5. Surprise, surprise

"Okay, and put your arms around his shoulders."

Louis did as told wrapping his arms around the other models shoulders. The camera flashed a couple more times before he was pushed into a dressing room with another change of clothes. He slipped off his black jeans and tank top and pulled up the tighter grey pair up his thick thighs. The talking from outside his dressing room increased as Louis realized he wasn't given a shirt and pulls the curtains opened.

The sight he was met with made his cheeks redden.

There Harry was - who literally appeared out of nowhere - being as charming as ever making everyone laugh. The other models wrapped themselves around his neck in their very thin robes. Louis felt something build up in his stomach, jealousy? No way, he and Harry weren't dating nor close to it. It was all for publicity - but, since it is for publicity Louis might as well act the part right?

"Baby!" He faked excitement seeing the model's glaring from the corner of his eye - he did want to be an actor after all.

Harry didn't seem to mind the nickname and grinned pushing the girls arms away from him walking towards Louis. His eyes may or may not have flickered to his chest for a second too long.

Louis met Harry halfway and pulled him down to his height planting a big kiss on his cheek.

He heard the photographers and stylists awe before one of them spoke up, "Louis, where's your shirt?"

Louis turned away from Harry feeling the boy's hand go to his waist, "I didn't get one."

He saw her sigh before turning around to shuffle around the room searching for his shirt he wasn't supposed to get.

Louis turned his attention back onto Harry, taking in his 'boyfriend's' appearance. As most of the time, he was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a sheer shirt that was half buttoned leaving his chest exposed.

"Lindsay said to give this to you." A women who was dressed in lingerie came up to the two.

Louis was utterly confused, this shoot wasn't for lingerie, it was for GUESS jeans. That was until Louis saw her wink at Harry. Oh.

Still acting, Louis played dumb and took the shirt before smiling, "You've met Harry haven't you?"

"Actually-"

"Louis! Go get changed we're wasting time!"

Louis didn't flinch and kissed Harry on the cheek before disappearing into the change room. He hummed slipping on the tight shirt and spinning once in front of the mirror before exiting. This time, the model was gone and Harry was chatting quietly with a photographer.

He made his way towards them after grabbing a cracker from the food table. Soon it was Louis' turn in front of the camera again and everything was going wrong. First the other model was being a brat and then the camera was knocked down by one of the interns and Louis was irritated.

He held his face in his hands groaning loudly hearing people shuffle around talking loudly. He felt arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and he lifted his head from his hands.

"Don't be so stressed." Harry whispered into his ear.

Louis chuckled, "I'm trying." He replied leaning into Harry's arms.

His back was against Harry's chest and if you were in the room with them you'd feel like a third wheel. Louis was the perfect height to rest his head on Harry's shoulder and he did making their relationship look real.

"So why'd you come?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Lucy said we'd get an article about us if we leave together."

"Underst-"

"That's it!" Louis lifted his head from Harry's shoulder looking at the photographer strangely.

"What?"

"That!" He pointed at the two of them, "That is beautiful."

Before Harry or Louis could say something, they were blinded by the flashes of a camera. Just as Louis was about to tell the photographer off, Harry pulled him towards the screens where their pictures were.

To be honest, the pictures were good. Harry's pale skin in a contrast with Louis' slight tan. Their height difference too. After the photographer finished gushing about the pictures - the couple were offered to do the cover of a magazine later in the month.

To which Harry replied, "Our management will contact you about that."


	6. 6. What's a larry stylinson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note ; i changed the title from 'the publicity stunt' to 'lies, camera, illusions'

"Let's go there."

"Louis."

"No wait, there!"

"Louis."

"I love that store."

"Louis!"

"What?" The model stopped walking, his sweater slipping off one of his shoulders revealing his pretty collarbones and a small part of his 'It Is What It Is' tattoo.

"Lucy said that we need to go in the popular stores."

Louis rolled his eyes, "I know that, everyone loves Victoria's Secret." Louis said before pulling Harry into the store. 

The two were walking around the store when Louis started nudging Harry's shoulder, "Look." He whispered pointing at the cash register. To his surprise Harry was already staring at the people taking pictures of them.

Instead, he poked Harry in the rib causing the taller to squirm away, "What?"

"Do you have a sixth sense or something?"

"What?" Harry said even more confused than before.

"How do you just know when someone is taking a picture of you?"

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "I don't know." He laughed.

Louis turned towards the rack in search of nothing really, he was just pretending to be busy. He felt arms sneaking their way around his waist, "What are you doing?"

"We need to look like a couple remember?" Harry said after he eventually looked away from the people and their phones pointing at him.

"Oh yeah, forgot." Louis said sarcastically.

After the two took a few pictures with fans as well as signed autographs, they left the store.

"Where to now?" Louis asked holding the pink bag in his hand swinging it back and forth.

"Kinda hungry."

"To the food court it is!"

Now, Harry and Louis were seated at a booth after ordering their food. Harry had burger as Louis had a sandwich. Harry took advantage of their time sitting down and logged onto Twitter.

@Alex_Stonem : @/Harry_Styles and @/Louis_Tomlinson at a mall in LA today! *attachment*

@incogito4923 : NEW LARRY STYLINSON PICTURES IM SCRREMAIDBAH

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, instead of asking Louis he began typing out a tweet;

@/Harry_Styles : What's a larry stylinson?

Immediately after he sent it out, his notifications were out of control.

Nevoir : @/Harry_Styles its ur ship name u frog

-ScarlettStyles : @/Harry_ Styles louis tomlinson + harry styles = larry stylinson 

@/hazzablah : @/Harry_Styles the best ship thats ever sailed 

"Larry Stylinson huh?"

Harry's head shot up from his phone, he was met with a smug looking Louis.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"It does have a ring to it."

NOTE : comment here if you'd like to be one of the mentioned comments :)


End file.
